That Special Kind of Tree
by auronstar1903
Summary: So Professor oak has had a long time crush on his long time friend, Professor Rowan. He also forgot to readjust those damn shelves. Rowan/Oak. also implied Lysnadre/Sycamore.


That Special Kind of Tree

_**No one's done it yet, so I'm making the first all-Professor fanfiction. May like it, may not. Anyway, here goes.**_

"Samuel….Samuel!"

The younger professor jumped out of his seat at the burst. He'd never expect such an outburst out of his best friend, of all people.

The other looked worried. "I'm terribly sorry, Samuel. You look lost in thought. Are you ill?"

Professor Oak rubbed his temple, smiling in forgiveness. "No worries, Rowan. Just need a break from the lab is all."

Professor Rowan chuckled at the thought. "Sam, if you need a break, we should go out for lunch after this." He patted Oak on the back. "Let me just finish with some papers, and we can head off." With that, he sauntered off towards the back shelf.

Professor Samuel Oak was lost in thought once again, gazing at his friend. The distraction (the good kind, that is…) from his work. He wouldn't deny to himself he was…..in love. He'd spent so much time with his long-time friend, Professor Rowan, yet he still couldn't help but get a bright red blush following up with an erection. He'd been so entranced with the other professor since their teen years, perhaps.

Other people pursued the idea of the recent professor Augustine Sycamore to be handsome, but Professor Rowan was his kind of handsome indeed. Whether it was his scent, the cologne in which the slightly younger man purchased for him from time to time. His broad body, which showed some muscle. Oak even remembered being told by his friend that he visited a massage therapist once a month. Oh just the idea of massaging his crush's chest forced him to grab the newspaper to cover his private area.

The fact that Rowan made the occasional visits to Oak's office just to spend time with his pal (….and exchange notes) was endearing. Like himself, Rowan hardly left his office, being too engrossed into his research. So he treasured the visits.

"Oh, Samuel?" Rowan called from the back. "May you lend me a hand for a moment? I fear I'm a little….wedged in between these shelves."

Professor Oak chuckled, somewhat knowingly. He remembered those bookshelves had been quite stubborn, but due to his slimmer figure, he could bypass it easily. Poor Rowan, though. The thought of reorganizing those shelves seemed to slip his mind from time to time. He got up from his seat, mumbling to himself "need to take notes."

Once at the destination, he proceeded with caution into the slim path, offering his hand to his friend, with a smirk. "Perhaps someone needs to shave a few?" he joked.

Rowan couldn't help but laugh himself. "Perhaps….he answered back, accepting the hand with such care that sent electric waves of pleasure through Oak's body. He shivered a moment, then shrugged it off, pursuing to pull his friend out. After the first few tugs, he was succeeding.

Then he wasn't.

Two extra tugs, he managed to pull Rowan out a little, but also pulled himself in at the same time, causing the two to become wedged into one another between the shelves.

With their hands free still, Oak smacked his own forehead. "Damn it! Didn't see this coming. I'm terribly sorry, Rowan….."

Professor Rowan smiled, however. "No need to apologize, Samuel. In fact, I believe this is as close as we've ever been in our life." He managed to turn his head, looking left, then right. Sighing, he rubbed his temple. "We're two intelligent men. I'm sure we'll come up with something. For now our best bet is to create more movement at the hopes of getting out." The other professor nodded in agreement, and within seconds, they began their task.

Professor Oak began to notice their choice in movement was really arousing, for their choice was to gyrate their hips in sync. 'Of all things' he thought to himself with a blush. 'being stuck in between the shelves with your crush/best friend, gyrating each other's hips…..why?'

Rowan received an unexpected surprise in the lower abdomen as an obvious long object was prodding at him. He glanced up to find the younger professor, red-faced, avoiding eye contact.

Now, in normal circumstances, anybody would freak or avoid in general. But given that Rowan secretly felt the same and the opportunity that Sam had a raging boner was a major turn-on-and the fact that they were stuck between the shelves made the opportunity completely exposed.

He pressed his lips to his friends without thinking (okay he was thinking, but he wanted a good excuse), emitting a moan from the other. He grinned into the kiss, pleased he was pleasing both parties. Now THIS would be a good story to tell his younger friend/young protégé Augustine Sycamore, who finally found happiness with his long-time friend, Lysandre.

They broke the kiss for a moment. "Rowan," Oak whispered. "Can we really…."

Rowan interrupted him with another chaste kiss. "I don't see why not. It's obvious we both want so much with one another. Now quit thinking for once, shut up and kiss me." The other professor could only nod in agreement, smiling.

The kiss continued with much more passion. Though both were rather pleased with the position, Oak whined, due to the fact that he couldn't feel the other professor. Noticing this, the elder professor continued to gyrate his hips in the hopes of arousing the other more, and getting out of the tight space.

It was enough as moments later, they fell on their sides. They proceeded to stand, but Oak falling on Rowan left them lying on the floor panting.

"It was fun while it lasted…huh, Rowan?" Oak asked rather glumly.

Rowan quirked an eyebrow. "Who said it had to be over?" He closed in on the other professor's ear. "In fact, I propose we not leave this office until you've had the ride of your life." With that he began to nibble on his ear.

Oak smiled as he began to stand up, offering a hand. While the other was collecting himself for a moment, Professor Oak walked to the table, swiping his hand across, scattering all the contents on the floor.

"Someone must want this, hmm?" Rowan chuckled as he began to strip himself off his clothing. Oak immediately rushed over to aid him. After that had been done, Rowan sat on the now clean table, pants down to his knees. Oak began to crawl between his legs, lust gleaming in his eyes. Rowan could only cradle his chin more smiling.

In five seconds, Oak swallowed him whole. Bobbing his head to a steady beat, Oak thought he was the luckiest man in the world. To be kneeling in front of his friend in such ways he dreamed of. It just made him hornier.

Meanwhile, Rowan was in COMPLETE euphoria. And only his friend could ever do such things. He secretly pursued the thought of creating a life with Oak. Though rather late, he thought, it was worth it.

His mind went completely blank as he moaned, hitting such a strong climax. Oak expected this, feeling the grip on his locks tighten. He never imagined love could feel this good. Sound this good. _Taste_ this good.

Oak couldn't resist the urge as he stood up and sat on Rowan's lap, burying his face into the other's neck. Rowan smiled, stroking his hair and back. Pulling the other man into a deep kiss, he knew that they'd finally spend their remaining years….together. Through thick and thin (the shelves proved that fact). Ups and downs. They'd make it.

The lab door suddenly opened to some chatting and laughter, as none other than Augustine and Lysandre stepped in, discussing some date.

"Rowan, we found out you were here, and I was wondering if you-". He was interrupted by the sight presented to both of them, Rowan cradling Oak on his lap, preparing to finger him.

Sycamore couldn't suppress a laugh, while Lysandre cleared his throat, causing Rowan and Oak to jump in shock. Finding the younger men standing there, they quickly proceeded in putting their clothing back on.

"Well, not that that I hate the sight, 'cause I honestly don't, but I wonder if this is more of you then I ever expected to see." Sycamore giggled. "I wondered when you two were gonna get together."

"And to think," Lysandre started, raising a brow. "that we were about to invite you both to lunch. But in this position, we can always reschedule-"

"Nonsense!" Rowan exclaimed, adjusting Oak's coat, kissing his neck as he did so. "Just need to recollect ourselves."

"You know," Sycamore mentioned. "we can always reschedule. Cause Lyssy and I are extremely horny after the boat ride here." He began to nuzzle into Lysandre's neck, while the taller man stroked his private area.

"Well then," Oak remarked, guiding Rowan's hand to his butt. "Any chance you'll consider '_searching_' that special cave?"

Rowan smiled.

The following day, they finally had their first double date. But the fact that Sycamore and Oak winced while taking their seats had other customers give questioning looks, while Rowan and Lysandre smiled.

Sometimes, love hurts. In a good way, that is.

_**FIN**_

_**Hope it was alright. Kinda implied the Lysandre/Sycamore couple near the end, sort of following from "Love is a Powerful Thing". I honestly love the Rowan/Oak couple. Hope you readers do too now, if you don't already.**_


End file.
